Dear Memories - KAISOO
by Jung Arafah
Summary: Belum bisa buat summaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :3 okahhh..lanjut ke cerita hehehe


DEAR MEMORIES

By. Jung Arafah

Disclaimer : This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Cast : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai & Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance – Hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Warning : tidak sesuai EYD, Gendersweet

Note : no bashing, no flame, no copas, yes to like and coment

Ini buat readers dan kaisoo lovers yang minta buatin ff kaisoo, maap kalo ceritanya aneh ya..

~ Hope you enjoy it ^~^ ~

' _Karena sebuah kebersamaan belum tentu bersama'_

*kalimat miring itu flashback*

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu ruangan ini, mengingatkan ku pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan.

" _Ahjusi..buku yang kemarin masih ada ?"_

 _T_ _anya kyungsoo pada lelaki tua yang ada dihadapannya._

" _kau terlambat nak, bukunya sudah habis._ _B_ _aru saja pemuda itu membeli buku yang terakhir."_

 _U_ _capnya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri, sambil membaca buku di depan sebuah kedai kopi._

 _Kyungsoo_ _melihatnya, langsung saja ia bergegas menuju pemuda itu untuk mengambil buku yang seharusnya miliknya._

" _hei kau..kembalikan buku ku!" ucap kyungsoo berteriak, begitu ia tiba dihadapannya._

" _hah..buku ini ? siapa kau ? datang-datang langsung ngakuin barang orang lain."_

" _aku D.O Kyungsoo, dan itu buku ku._ _A_ _ku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama, cepat kembalikan."_

 _Kyungsoo_ _langsung mengambil buku itu dari genggamannya._

" _kau pikir siapa yang membeli buku ini ? appamu ? eommamu ? aku yang membelinya, Kai. Kim Jongin yang membelinya."_ _Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kai itu_ _balas membentak kyungsoo, dan mengambilnya kembali dari tangan kyungsoo._

 _J_ _elas kyungsoo tidak terima, ia kembali meneriaki wajah kai._

 _U_ _ntung saja taman ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya ditemani ramainya kerlap-kerlip lampu taman._

 _J_ _adi kyungsoo bebas berteriak kembali._

" _yakkk tidak bisa...cepat kembalikan..." kyungsoo menarik buku itu ke arah dirinya, sedangkan kai menarik buku itu ke arah sebaliknya._

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh childis.

 _ **H**_ _ **olding you.. holding you.. it's in you river flows in you..**_

Ahh musik ini. Musik ini adalah musik favoritku, semenjak kai menyanyikannya pada malam itu.

" _aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_ _K_ _ai berbisik di telinga kyungsoo._

 _K_ _emudian ia bangun dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju panggung._

 _K_ _yungsoo hanya memperhatikan kai dari tempat ia duduk._ _"apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan." Pikir kyungsoo._

" _humm tes..tes.. maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi kalian bisa lihat yang dipojok sana.."_

 _Kai menunjuk tempat dimana kyungsoo duduk, dan semua orang di sana langsung melihat ke arah kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo hanya dapat nyengir, diperhatikan orang seisi ruangan._

" _dia adalah kelinci kecilku yang sangat manis." Kai tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo._

" _karena hari ini adalah hari kami yang ke 2 tahun, aku ingin menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya sebagai hadiah. D.O Kyungsoo.. aku tau kau malu sekali, kekasihmu seperti ini._

 _Tapi percayalah, aku rela malu seperti ini hanya untukmu."_

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu, kai pun memulai denting nada pertama lagunya._

 _ **Neoreul wihan gili hana ittdamyeon,  
geugeon jigeum baro neo ane isseo,  
geureohkedo gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,  
geugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,**_

 _ **Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you,  
cheoncheonhi deo cheoncheonhi nae mamsoge gangeun heuleugo,  
holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you,  
gidarim geu gidarim ggeuteneun naega isseulgga,**_

 _ **Neol hyanghan nae mameul deo shimgo shipeo,  
eonjena naega neol neuggilsu ittge,  
geureohkedo gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,  
geugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,**_

 _ **(River flows in you ver.**_ _ **K**_ _ **orea – Yiruma)**_

 _Selama bernyayi, kai selalu menatap mata kyungsoo dalam dan hangat._

Semenjak saat itu, lagu ini menjadi lagu favoritku hingga detik ini. Ku teguk minuman yang ku ambil di atas meja saji tamu.

Ku hayati lagu milik yiruma, sambil memperhatikan suasana dalam ruangan ini. Aku ingat, suasana ini adalah suasana yang kuharapkan dua tahun yang lalu.

" _kau tau kenapa aku mengajakmu bolos ?." tanya kai kepada kyungsoo._

" _karena hari ini ada tes dari choi seonsaengnim." Ucap kyungsoo datar._

 _Jelas-jelas kyungsoo menunggu tes ini, tapi kai malah menariknya keluar saat bel masuk berdering._

 _Sungguh menyebalkan._

" _hahah..kekasihku pintar." Kai tertawa sambil mengusak rambut kyungsoo._

" _kaiiiiiiiii...jangan lakukan itu."_

" _hahahahahah..."_

 _Ayoooo..ayooo..ikuti lomba berfoto pre wedding dengan pasangan kalian, yang menang akan mendapat hadiah yang cantik sekalii...ayooo ikutii._

" _kau dengar kyung, di sana akan diadakan perlombaa. Ayo kita ikut."_

 _Kai dengan semangat menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju stand perlombaan tersebut._

 _Karena kyungsoo sedang ngambek dengan kai, ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri._

" _ayo lah kyung, ini sebagai persiapan kita sebelum melakukan pre wedding yang sesungguhnya bukan." Kai tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo._

 _Entah sihir apa yang kai gunakan dalam ucapannya, karena ucapannya barusan dapat membuat bibir kyungsoo terangkat._

 _Setelah kami mendaftar, kami disuruh untuk berganti pakaian ala-ala orang pernikahan._

 _Saat pertama kali kyungsoo melihat kai, hanya ada satu kalimat dipikirannya._

' _Kai sangat tampan menggunakan tuxedo putih itu'_

 _Begitupun sebaliknya,_

" _kau terlihat sangat indah menggunakannya kyung." Kai begitu takjub saat pertama kali melihat kyungsoo dari bilik pakaian._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, " kau pun begitu."_

 _Saat tiba giliran mereka untuk berfoto, semua arah pandang pengunjung taman berpusat pada mereka._

 _Jujur, sebenarnya kyungsoo sangat malu sekali. Dia selalu salah gerak saat akan mau di foto._

 _Maka dengan sayang, kai akan memegang tangan kyungsoo dan berkata.._

" _kyungie rilex, kau tau mengapa orang memperhatikan kita ? karena mereka kagum dengan aku dan kau. Anggap saja mereka adalah tamu yang sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan kita nde.."_

Suaranya yang hangat dan lembut itu membuatku menjadi percaya diri, hingga akhirnya kami yang menjadi pemenang perlombaan itu. Ku pegang, gantungan rilakuma yang menggantung indah di sisi kiri handphone ku.

" kyungsoo sudah waktunya, kajja."

Tae woo sudah memanggilku, itu berarti waktunya telah tiba. Aku pun beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk.

Epilog -

Aku dan tae woo naik ke altar dan mengantri untuk dapat mengucapkan kalimat selamat kepada dua orang yang sedang menjadi raja dan ratu semalam.

Sampai tiba giliran kami, wajah kai yang tampan saat menggunakan tuxedo putih terlintas nyata dihadapan ku.

Dia masih sama, tampan saat menggunakannya.

" Selamat atas pernikahanmu kai."

" Terima kasih kyung."

Kau masih kelinciku yang dulu,

Kelinciku yang selalu terlihat manis dihadapanku. – Kai

Kau masih jonginku yang dulu,

Jonginku yang selalu terlihat tampan dan hangat dihadapanku. – Kyungsoo

-FIN-


End file.
